d4nkfandomcom-20200216-history
Bananakin
Bananakin is a character living in the D4NK Universe. He is a seemingly average human male in every way except the fact that he is also a banana. History Bananakin first appeared on July 18, 2017 in a post on the MakeDAGre8Again DeviantArt account titled "Stor Wors: How Episode 3 should've ended." In the post, Bananakin is seen fighting his previous master Obi-Wan. After the battle, he is left severely bruised and is forced to wear a special suit to keep him fresh, becoming Darth Vader. He appeared a second time in two consecutive posts on July 23, 2017 titled "Stor Wors: Bananakin and Obi-Wan vs Pearku (pt. 1)," and "Stor Wors: Bananakin and Obi-Wan vs Pearku (pt. 2)." In the two part post, Bananakin is seen fighting alongside Obi-Wan against Pearku, to save the Chancellor. Relationships Bananakin, although at first having a seemingly simple line of enemies and allies, has had a change in perspective over the course of his adventures. Although previously having a positive friendly, almost brother-like relationship with Obi-Wan, after some major event, he now seemingly hates Obi-Wan. He also hates Pearku; being the one that killed him. Despite his change, he has still kept a place in his banana heart for his parents, Axedoggo and Frogzilla. Weapons, Powers, and Abilities Aside from being high in potassium, Bananakin has many tricks up his peel. He is armed with the standard Jedi weapon, a lightsaber. He also has an extremely high midichlorian count, giving him high control over the power of the force. The force allows him to, among other things: * Use telekinesis * Have increased Reflexes * Ignore pain for a limited time However, Bananakin also possesses some more unusual powers that aren't common of a Jedi, and may or may not be related to the force, or the fact that he is part banana. These powers include: * Summoning monkeys, apes, and various other species from the Order Primates * The ability to stretch his body vertically to extreme heights (It is possible that he can stretch himself horizontally as well, although this has not been seen.) D4NK Rumble History Bananakin has appeared in the first D4NK Rumble as a competitor in the 30 man rumble event. He was the 3rd to enter, and eliminated no opponents. He was the first to be eliminated, and was eliminated by Axedoggo. Trivia * Bananakin is based off of the character Anakin Skywalker from the Star Wars franchise, and his whole character is based off of a twist on the name Anakin, and the word Banana. * Bananakin was once drawn digitally by the DeviantArt artist Axedog, however, it was never published on his account for unknown reasons. The image was instead sent privately to Iggy as a gift. * Bananakin is the father of Jimmy Neutron. * Bananakin really hates sand. It’s coarse, and rough, and irritating, and it gets everywhere. * Bananakins parents are Axedoggo and Frogzilla Gallery Bananakin vertical stretch.png Bananakin kill.png Bananakin summon.png Bananakin.jpg Category:Character